


sweet revenge

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, No Beta, Nudism, Smut, not very good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: adrien is marinette's roommate and also a nudist.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so that's why the formatting might be weird

Marinette never thought she'd get used to seeing Adrien's naked body, but here she was.

It was definitely a shock at first, when he announced he wanted to walk around their apartment naked, and an even bigger shock when she saw his dick for the first time. Even flaccid, it was a very nice specimen, and she snuck a few more looks at it than necessary.

But anything can be normal after long enough. Marinette managed to stop staring at Adrien's penis, instead only sometimes getting distracted by his abs and pecs and oh god why did she think it was a good idea to be his roommate

After a very tense evening of playing video games with him (did you know dicks flop around when playing Wii tennis? Marinette knows that now) she figured something had to change.

So the next morning, she got up as normal, except she didn't bother getting dressed. In fact, she removed her pajamas and slid off her panties before leaving her bedroom.

She acted as though this was perfectly normal, even though the apartment air was chilly on her exposed chest. Her heart was pounding, knowing that at any moment, Adrien was going to see her naked.

Marinette knew she was attractive, she'd seen enough comments about "the Ladybutt" online that she knew what people thought of her figure. But she cared about random strangers a lot less than she cared about Adrien's reaction...

"Morning," Adrien said sleepily, entering the kitchen. Marinette glanced up from the counter, where she was chopping up some fruit, and smiled. Adrien's eyes grew wide. "Uh, Mari, you're..."

"Naked," she replied, matter of fact. He was staring at her breasts and she was determined not to get flustered. "You're right, this does feel pretty good! You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no, you're fine," he replied. "Can, uh, can you pass me a banana?"

She stepped out from around the counter to hand him the fruit, and she did not miss the way his eyes flicked down to her crotch. (Thank God she'd shaved.) "Here you go."

She tried to peek at him, but he quickly took a seat at the kitchen table and crossed his legs.

"Any plans for today?" She asked casually.

"I was just going to watch some TV and relax," he replied, his mouth full of banana. "Wanna join?"

"Sounds good."

When the two moved to the couch, Adrien was quick to grab a blanket. He sighed almost as soon as he sat. "Would you mind switching the TV over to the chrome cast input?"

"No problem," she replied. She bent over to pick up the right input cord, and shivered slightly as she felt air brushing past where it usually did  _ not _ . She knew Adrien could see, and the thought made her a little wet. Could he see  _ that _ too?

"Marinette," she suddenly heard. She turned to see Adrien with the blanket now awkwardly bunched in his lap, his hands at fists by his sides. "Can you  _ please  _ put on some clothes?"

"Nah," she replied. "Maybe you should have worn clothes sometime over the last month." She sat beside him on the couch and side checked him playfully, as they had a hundred times before, but now her skin felt like fire where they touched.

Adrien whimpered. She glanced at him, confused, and then looked at the blanket on his lap as the situation finally clicked.

"Adrien Agreste, are you  _ turned on _ by me?"

"No," he lied.

She gave him a wolfish grin. "Then you won't mind sharing that blanket with me?"

His hands held down the blanket. "Nah, I'm good."

"Come on," she teased, grabbing the edge of the fabric.

Adrien sighed, glancing up at the ceiling for just a moment before abruptly turning to Marinette, cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her. She froze for just a moment, but soon melted into his touch, letting herself relax against him. Her breasts brushed against his chest, and he seemed to snap, pushing her back against the couch cushions, his body on top of hers.

The wadded up blanket between them shifted, and his cock, hard and wanting, strained against it between her legs.

"You have no idea--fuck--how long I've wanted you," he practically growled, his teeth catching her lip, his hands sliding along her sides. "I've been trying to get your attention for weeks and you won't even  _ look _ at me, now you tease me with  _ this _ ..."

"Oh, I've  _ been  _ looking at you," she murmured in response, her hands resting on his chest, his lips moving to her neck. "Needed to give you--ah!--taste of your own medicine..."

He kissed her lips again, softer this time. " _ Marinette _ ... I'm tired of pretending like we can be just friends. I'm tired of acting like I'm not in love with you."

"You are?" She asked, feeling suddenly warm. "I-I mean, I know you loved Ladybug, back in school..."

"I never stopped," he said, and his tone was so open, so honest, that she couldn't help but kiss him again, her hands splayed against his chest as she tried to convey all her feelings for him through the one kiss.

"I've been in love with you for years," she murmured. "Just kissing you like this is a dream."

He grinned at her and pressed his body against hers again. "My Lady, if you only wanted to kiss me, you'd have more clothes on."

"You're not wrong," she said with a smile. "But what do  _ you  _ want with me?"

"I could take you to my bedroom," he said, carding his fingers through her hair, peppering her face, her neck with small kisses between his words. "Take you to my bed and make love to you all day long..."

"Sounds nice," she murmured, relaxing into his touch, letting her hands slide further down his chest, fingers exploring the contours of his abs.

"Or I could just take you right here, right now," he said. "Move this blanket, get my cock in you, fuck you into the couch. You're wet enough for me already, aren't you?"

"God,  _ yes _ ," she murmured, moving one leg to wrap around his hip.

"You like when I talk dirty to you?" he murmured. "Do you want my cock, my lady? Do you want me to fuck your pussy?"

She groaned in frustration. "Adrien, if you don't fuck me  _ right now _ I'm going to move out, I swear."

"Can't have that," he murmured, lips at her ear, his voice low, husky. "I'm going to make you mine, and then I'm never letting you go."

He lifted his hips just enough to grab the blanket and tug it out from between them. His fingers slid between her legs, finding her slit, easily slipping inside her.

She moaned softly, watching Adrien's face as he fingered her. His eyes raked over her body, lingering on her breasts before he stared at where his fingers entered her. He was smiling before his tongue darted out to swipe against his lips.

His hand felt amazing, talented fingers curling inside her, but she wanted more. "Please, Adrien,  _ please _ , I need you..."

He shifted, lining himself up with her, and pushed into her slowly. She groaned, moving her legs to let him thrust deeper.

"Marinette," he murmured as his hips meet hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she responded, before her words dissolved into whimpering moans.

He moved slowly at first, pulling nearly completely out of her before sinking back in fully. She clung to him, enjoying every sweet second, but her body craved more, the depravity his voice had promised her.

"Fuck me," she groaned against his ear. "Fuck me so hard I never forget the feeling of your cock inside me."

He grinned. "As my lady commands." He began to move faster, thrusting into her harder, each time hitting a spot deep within Marinette that made her see stars.

She let her mind wander away from her, becoming lost in the sensation of his cock, his body, his lips. He practically consumed her, every part of him touching her, holding her,  _ taking _ her, and she wanted to freeze this moment and stay in it forever.

But all moments end, and this one ended with a crashing wave of pleasure as her body quivered and thrummed with her heartbeat, her lips crying out for "Adrien Adrien  _ Adrien! _ "

He grunted, his eyes meeting hers and her name spilling from his mouth as he came, releasing into her.

When he pulled out of her, letting the cool air of the room rush between them, Marinette was quick to smile at him.

"I believe you said something about making love all day long?"

Adrien grinned. "Your room or mine?"


End file.
